DE VUELTA
by Ferny Prentiss
Summary: Después de haber fingido su muerte,Prentiss decide regresar a la UAC debido a que Doyle se a enterado que esta viva,ademas que ella y Hotch empiezan a tener un mayor acercamiento...
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueño de Crimina Minds… me deshago de cualquier responsabilidad.

Esta historia se desarrolla 1 año después de la muerte de Prentiss…

DE VUELTA

CAPITULO 1

Y a había pasado un año de su muerte fingida, extrañaba a su equipo pero no podía volver la inseguridad que sentía de que Doyle ya sabia que estaba viva y que la buscara y dañara a su equipo era inmensa. Pero no podía quedarse ahí, ella estaba sola el podía llegar un día y matarla.

Ya no soportaba mas vivir así, con esa mentira, iría a aclarar todo con su equipo, les contaría la verdad sobre Doyle y su muerte.

-Iré a la UAC , debo solucionar esto.


	2. Chapter 2

Debo decir que esta es mi primer historia sobre Criminal Minds pero espero que les guste…aquí les dejo la segunda parte de mi historia, disfrútenla…

CAPITULO 2

Llegue nerviosa, con pánico de saber como tomarían mi muerte… ¿Qué tal si no la tomaban bien? ¿Qué es lo que me dirían?, las dudas empezaron a tornarse cada vez mas en mi cabeza, ¿acaso lo que hice estuvo mal?...Camine hacia la puerta y con manos temblorosas la abrí, cruce la puerta y vi a Reid siempre tan gracioso y a Morgan claro siempre tan guapo, camine hacia ellos con una gran emoción pero también un gran miedo.

Cuando estuve a unos cuantos pasos de ellos se percataron de mi presencia, y fue cuando Morgan dijo:

-PRENTISS!... ¿pero que? ¿Cómo? ¿Tu estas?...

-Hola chicos tranquilos vengo a explicarles todo lo que paso…si fingí mi muerte y se que tal vez estén enojados conmigo por hacerlos sufrir tanto pero estaba asustada Doyle escapo y sabia que el no lo dejaría así, el me mataría.

Les explique todo lo que ocurrió y Reid dijo:

- ¿Alguien lo sabe?

- Si JJ Y Hotch ellos me ayudaron

-¿Por qué siempre somos los últimos en enterarnos?- dijo Morgan

Hubo un minuto de silencio, estaba a punto de contestar su pregunta cuando García se aproximo a mí corriendo y gritando…

-OH PRENTIS!...no eres tu… no puede ser, pero como ¿tu estas...estabas…muerta?

Entre sollozos ella me hacia preguntas y yo trataba de contener ese nudo que tenia en mi garganta y esas ganas incontenibles de llorar, me dispuse a contestarle la verdad a los 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Siento el retraso pero las ideas tardan en surgir de mi mente bueno aquí esta la tercera parte espero que les agrade.

CAPITULO 3

Les conté toda la verdad aunque Morgan no quedo muy contento, creo que era de esperarse les había mentido.

Rossi y Seaver llegaron y también se sorprendieron, platique con ellos explicándoles las cosas que habían sucedido y los motivos por lo que había fingido una muerte, fue cuando hotch salió de su oficina

-Prentiss! Hola ¿podrías venir a mi oficina? necesito hablar contigo

Entre a su oficina y cerré la puerta

-Hola Hotch ¿Qué pasa?

-Que pasa Emily ¿Por qué has regresado?

-Me temía que preguntaras eso…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Hotch… el ya sabe que estoy viva alguien se lo ha dicho, la verdad no se quien pero… tengo miedo. Además los extrañaba demasiado necesitaba verlos, ya no soportaba vivir mas con esta mentira.

-¡No puede ser!... ¿como te has enterado?

-con vos temblorosa respondí

-El me ha llamado… me dijo que… esta vez no me salvaría, ya me había salvado una vez pero esta no.

-Dios Prentiss ¿estas bien?

-Pues no mucho… he vivido 1 año con miedo

-Emily te parece si hoy vamos a tomar un trago y platicamos… lo único que quiero es que te distraigas y estés un poco mas tranquila

-Claro hotch me encantaría.

Con una sonrisa en mi cara salí de la oficina de Hotch mi corazón palpitaba mas de lo normal,

¿Esto significaría algo entre nosotros dos?...


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los comentarios, les hago entrega de la cuarta parte de mi historia espero les agrade =D.

CAPITULO 4

Salimos de la UAC Hotch y yo, debo confesar que me sentía algo nerviosa, sentía algo por el y eso era inevitable. Entramos en el choche y nos encaminamos a un pequeño bar, hablamos sobre cosas tontas y fue cuando Hotch me dijo:

-Emily debes saber que yo te apoyare no tengas miedo nada te va a pasar, nosotros te protegeremos.

-Su vos es tan linda, el es tan simpático y atractivo –todos esos pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza, no debería de ser así… el es mi jefe.

-Gracias Hotch te lo agradezco mucho

-Y que has pensado Emily ¿volverás al equipo?

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-Yo…aun no lo había pensado me encantaría pero… que dirá Strauss, ella piensa que estoy muerta no se como lo tome y tampoco si me vuelva a aceptar de vuelta.

-No te preocupes haremos lo posible…

Llegamos a un pequeño bar, platicamos y bromeamos, nunca había conocido el lado divertido de Hotch y creo que me agradaba mucho.

-Y que has pensado Emily ¿volverás al equipo?

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-Yo…aun no lo había pensado me encantaría pero… que dirá Strauss, ella piensa que estoy muerta no se como lo tome y tampoco si me vuelva a aceptar de vuelta.

-No te preocupes haremos lo posible…

Hubo un momento de silencio, tome un trago de mi bebida y hotch me pregunto…

-Hey Emily ¿quieres bailar?

¿Bailar? Acaso estaba escuchando bien…

-¿BAILAR?... claro este bien- Me pare y bailamos.

Bailamos, creo que fue una de las mejores noches que había pasado. Me acompaño a mi casa y lo que paso después fue algo que no me esperaba.

Nos paramos frente mi apartamento, la verdad creo que las copas empezaban a hacer efecto en mí, en ese momento Hotch dijo:

-Cualquier cosa que necesites Emily no dudes en hablarme, por favor puedes confiar en mi…

-Ok Hotch gracias pero estaré bien

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en el coche, lo mire fijamente a los ojos, el se acerco y nos besamos durante unos minutos, sabia que eso no estaba bien pero era como un impulso algo mucho mas fuerte que yo. Todo se borro de mi cabeza por unos instantes, pero después empezaron las preguntas… el es mi jefe, ¿qué va a pasar?...esto no es correcto.

Me separe rápidamente de sus labios y lo único que pude decir fue

-Lo mejor es que me valla muchas gracias Hotch nos vemos mañana ok

Salí del auto rápidamente. Creo que no fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho y ahora me arrepentía…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Entre a mi departamento ¡dios! Aun no asimilaba el que me hubiera besado con Hotch…con mi jefe.

Que pasaría ahora entre nosotros.

…

Fui a la Unidad iba a ir a hablar con Strauss, creo que ya era hora de que se enterara de que estaba viva. Aun no sabia si regresaría a la unidad me encantaría, pero no sabia como reaccionaria Strauss.

Hotch salió de su oficina, trate de disimular que no lo había visto pero el me llamo.

-Prentiss puedes venir a mi oficina – el nerviosismo se veía reflejado en su rostro. Sabía que hablaríamos de lo sucedido ayer. Entre y cerré la puerta el estaba sentado en su silla

-¿Que pasa Hotch?

-Hola Emily…creo que tenemos que hablar

-¿Hablar de que?...mira Hotch creo que lo de ayer fue un error, tal vez las copas que tome me estaban haciendo efecto.

Yo no quiero tener problemas contigo Hotc, entiendo que tal vez fue un error…

-¿Un error? Y si eso no fuera así Emily- Hotch me interrumpió

Hubo un momento de silencio… que trataba de decir… el acaso me quería, me sonroje un poco

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Yo… no se como explicártelo, cuando estuviste secuestrada por Doyle me di cuenta que si te pasaba algo no podría vivir con eso, me di cuenta de que tu significas algo para mi… te quiero Emily y no estoy dispuesto a perder a otra persona a la cual amo…

Yo no sabia si lo que decía era cierto o solo me lo estaba imaginando, esto me lo había imaginado pero nunca pensé que lo llegara a escuchar de Hotch el hombre del cual estaba enamorada desde hace mucho.

Me quede atónita el me había dicho que me amaba… no sabia que responder.


	6. Chapter 6

Le dejo el capitulo 6 uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora, acepto quejas, consejos, criticas etc. Comenten por favor…

CAPITULO 6

Había esperado este momento por tanto tiempo y ahora que Hotch me confesaba que me quería no sabia que hacer. Me quede sin palabras por un momento. Estaba a punto de de responderle pero en ese momento entro Strauss

-Hotch ya tienes listo el… ¡¿PRENTISS?... que haces aquí, tu estabas muerta, que es lo que sucede… ¿Tu sabias algo Hotch?-Estaba muy confundida y creo que molesta.

-Señora a eso vine, a hablar con usted sobre todo esto estoy dispuesta a explicarle todo…

-Muy bien te escucho Prentiss-se sentó al lado mío

-Cuando los del equipo lograron localizar el lugar donde estaba secuestrada, Doyle logro escapar… me di cuenta que si el sabia que estaba viva el me haría daño, no solo a mi también al equipo tenia miedo de lo que sucediera. Así que le pedí a JJ y a Hotch que me ayudaran…

-¿Tu la ayudaste hotch?

-Si señora yo la ayude

-muy bien yo soy su jefa y soy la única en enterarme de lo sucedido… ja cuanta autoridad tengo- dijo esto en forma irónica sabia que estaba muy molesta

-por favor perdóneme por no haberle dicho nada pero comprenda mis razones

-Y ¿porque has regresado? Si se supone que un asesino te esta buscando.

-He regresado porque Doyle se ha enterado de que estoy viva. Por favor déjeme atraparlo y regresar al equipo…

-¿Usted me miente y ahora me pide volver?

-Señora ella es una de nuestras mejores agentes y usted lo sabe muy bien- dijo Hotch

Hubo unos minutos de silencio los cuales me parecieron eternos, Strauss se quedo pensativa ¿Qué diría?

-Que les quede muy claro que no quiero que me vuelvan a mentir porque no soy de las personas que dan segundas oportunidades, esta bien volverás formalmente cuando atrapen a es hombre

-Muy bien señora se lo prometo

-Hotch necesito ese trabajo que te encargue-Se levanto de la silla y salió de la oficina

-¡Oh dios!... Hotch me ha dejado volver, gracias por ayudarme

-De nada Prentiss es un placer

Salí d la oficina directamente a contarle a todos, estaba tan feliz regresaría con mi equipo … con mi familia.


	7. Chapter 7

Aprovecho que tengo tiempo para dejarles el capitulo 7 espero y sea de su agrado.

CAPITULO 7

-¡Hey chicos Voy a volver al equipo!

-Enserio Prentiss genial nena-fue lo que me dijo Morgan

-Es espectacular al fin volveremos a estar juntos- dijo Reid con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Creo que ese era uno de mis mejores días estaba muy feliz volver a la unidad era genial.

No tuvimos caso ese día así que conversamos todos los del equipo, extrañaba tanto esos momentos de bromas y platicas en grupo. No cabía de la felicidad me habían regresado mi placa pronto estaría formalmente dentro del equipo.

-Bueno Emily es tarde nos vamos –dijo Rossi

-Si tiene razón Rossi tu también deberías dormir mañana regresaras con nosotros- dijo Penélope

-Muy bien yo también ya me voy tienen mucha razón, Adiós chicos nos vemos mañana.-Me despedí de ellos y fui a la oficina de Hotch

-Hotch me voy es tarde y bueno mañana vuelvo a trabajar- solté una risita

-Emily espera hoy no hablamos de nada, ¿te parece si te voy a dejar a tu casa y conversamos?-Hotch quería acompañarme para hablar. Así que acepte

-Muy bien

Salimos de la UAC directo a mi departamento. Tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía así que me arme de valor y le dije

-He estado pensando en lo que hoy hablamos ciento mucho el haber hecho esperarte pero estaba muy feliz con todo esto del regreso al equipo. Pero también estuve pensando en nosotros dos desde hace mucho que yo siento algo por ti…pero te has puesto a pensar, tú eres mi jefe y eso va contra las reglas.

-Si lo he estado pensando y estoy muy consiente de eso, nunca he hablado con nadie mas de esto pero es que me he dado cuenta que te amo Emily y quiero estar junto a ti… haría lo que fuera por estar contigo, incluso romper las reglas

El era tan lindo la forma en la que se expresaba, por algo me había enamorado de ese hombre tan dulce y tan tierno.

-Yo también quiero estar junto a ti

-Entonces que importan las reglas, nadie se debe de enterar, espero que no lo mal interpretes pero ¿porque no ser una pareja "de escondidas"? solo nosotros dos sin ningún jefe u otras personas que nos este diciendo que hacer o que hablen sobre nuestra relación o la vean mal.

-Muy bien Aarón pero no se que pasara si algo sale mal, bueno digo nuestros amigos son analistas ellos sabrán que estamos mintiendo.

Tenemos que fingir como si nada pasara, tenemos que ser normales.

Muy bien… espero poder fingir que no te amo- me sonroje un poco y solté una risita, el me siguió igualmente riendo.

Llegamos a la casa, esa conversación en el auto había sido muy linda y romántica había conocido la otra parte del Hotch…El Aarón romántico y tierno.

Lo bese pero ahora sin miedo ni preocupaciones desde ahora seria así… desde ahora éramos una pareja.

-Adiós Aarón nos vemos mañana- baje del coche no sin antes darle otro pequeño beso…

QUE LES PARECIO? Creo que me pase de cursi pero es uno de mis capítulos favoritos espero que de ustedes también


	8. Chapter 8

Este capitulo es si duda muy gracioso o al menos para mi espero que a ustedes les guste, además hay un nuevo personaje por el cual habrá un poco de celos por parte de Hotch jejeje XD comenten gracias…

CAPITULO 8

Debo confesar que el siguiente día fue extraño, fingir que entre nosotros dos no pasaba nada, era muy difícil.

Nos llamábamos por nuestros apellidos como siempre Hotch y Prentiss, de vez en cuando nos mandábamos miradas.

Mi escritorio estaba de frente a su oficina, el salió y lo mire no exactamente con la mirada de te quiero o te amo; era un poco mas atrevida pero no me di cuenta de que Reid estaba ahí y me había visto.

-Hola Emily ¿A quien veías así? … ¿Estabas viendo a Hotch?...

-¡No! claro que no yo… mmm…veía a Ray-Casi al lado de Hotch estaba Ray un policía.

-Enserio ¿Estas saliendo con Ray?

-No exactamente…es solo…-no sabia que decirle mi mente estaba en blanco

-¡Hey García! Ven- Reid llamo a Penélope

-¿Que pasa geniecito?

-A que no adivinas con quien esta saliendo Prentiss… esta saliendo con Ray

-Con Ray wow! ¿El policía sexy de la unidad que esta en el piso de abajo?

-Yo no estoy saliendo con el- trate de explicarles y a la conversación se unió Seaver .

Por dios nena por la mirada que me dice Reid que le mandaste, aunque no salgas con el parece como si ya hubieran tenido un acercamiento muy cercano.

-jaja por dios Penélope que dices, yo solo creo que es sexy…pero no pasa nada con el

-Deberías salir con el he intentarlo-dijo Seaver

-Tiene razón Seaver se ve que esta muerto por ti…

-Yo no lo creo

-Vamos Emily nosotras arreglaremos una sita para ustedes dos

-Vamos Prentiss dale una oportunidad solo es una sita-dijo Seaver

-¡No García espera!- ni siquiera pude decir que no cuando Garcia y Seaver salieron disparadas hacia Ray. Dios me había arreglado una sita con un hombre al cual apenas conocía y saludaba.

-Ya esta linda hoy a las 8:00 el pasa por ti a tu casa, ven tenia razón es esta loco por ella

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Llego Hotch al lugar donde estábamos conversando

-¡Nada!- Rápidamente respondí no quería que el se enterara

O vamos… Prentiss va a tener una sita con Ray

-¿Una sita?...puedo hablar con usted

Lo seguí hacia su oficina, entre y me senté, lo mismo hizo el se sentó en su silla quedando los dos de frente.

-¿Por qué vas a tener una sita con ese hombre Ray?

-Bueno es que hubo una pequeña confusión, Reid me sorprendió mirándote y tuve que decirle que veía a Ray, claro el se lo dijo a Penélope y ella fue y me arreglo una cita con el

-Emily no quiero que vallas…

Aarón estaba celoso… -Tranquilo Aarón todo va a estar bien sabes que te amo debo de hacer esto para que no haya sospechas ok.

-Esta bien pero aceptarías ir a cenar conmigo uno de estos días

-claro que si pero será otro dia…


	9. Chapter 9

Hola este día me la he pasado escribiendo capítulos como que estoy muy inspirada =D bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 9 desfruten este y el 10 porque después de estos regresara Doyle y todo puede cambiar…

CAPITULO 9

Toc –toc… ¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Penélope

-¿Penélope que haces aquí? Abrí la puerta

-Hola Em perdón por venir a tu casa a estas horas pero es que estoy nerviosa, que tal como vas

-Acabo de salir de bañarme

-Dios Prentiss ya son las 7 se te hará tarde, bueno ¿que te vas a poner?

Era tan graciosa ella estaba tan emocionada como si fuera ella la de la sita, la acompañe a mi habitación para que viera lo que usaría esa noche.

-¿Te vas a poner esto Em?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-No esto no es para una sita es demasiado… aburrido, mejor este… Saco un vestido negro corto y escotado.

-No ni lo pienses ese vestido solo lo use una vez

-Pero si es hermoso aparte queremos que te veas espectacular, que dejes a Ray con la boca abierta…vamos Emily póntelo es solo por unas horas

-Muy bien Penélope usare este, pero si este otro es lindo largo y con unas lindas mangas, muy elegante

-NO! Prentiss hazme caso de lo que te digo…

Me puse el vestido, hace tantos años que lo tenia ahí guardado, creo que ahora me quedaba un poco mas entallado.

-ya esta ¿Qué te parece?

-Oh wow! Prentiss te ves espectacular, creo que vas a dejar a mas de uno con la boca abierta

-Jaja enserio crees eso

-Claro que si nena…bueno vamos a maquillarte y a peinarte que se nos hace tarde-Penélope se encargo de maquillarme era lindo que ella estuviera ahí me hacia sentir muy feliz con sus bromas.

Toc-toc… -Están tocando voy a abrir

-¡NO!- Grito Penélope

-¿Que? ¿Porque no?

-Que tal si es Ray aun no estas lista, yo voy a abrir

PENELOPE

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí, ahí estaba Hotch… ¿Qué hacia ahí?

-Hola Hotch que ¿haces por aquí?

García…que sorpresa, yo … vine a entregarle su saco a Prentiss

-A muy bien pasa-tenia en sus manos su saco efectivamente

-Hotch, hola ¿que haces aquí?-Emily salió de su cuarto

-Te traje tu saco se te olvido en la unidad

-Oh muchas gracias lo estaba buscando

-Bueno Emily voy por tu abrigo no tarda en llegar Ray…

EMILY

-¿Hotch que haces aquí?...

No sabía que estaba aquí García, con suerte que tenía tu saco…

-Bueno gracias por el saco pero se que no venias por mi saco

-Pues no la verdad no solo era una excusa, en realidad venia a verte… te ves hermosa Em

-Gracias fue idea de Penélope el ponerme este vestido

-Dios Emily me muero de los celos, de que ese tal Ray te tenga por toda esta noche y yo no…

-Aarón sabes que te amo no debes tener celos- me acerque y lo tome de la cara

-Ven conmigo- lo lleve el me tomo de la cintura y nos besamos apasionadamente.

-Oye Emily ¿Cuál de estos dos abrigos te gusta más?

Nos separamos rápidamente y simule que le estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua.

-mmm… el largo esta bien García, gracias.

Garcia se asomo por la ventana y grito…

¡Emily ya llego! Dios ¿estas lista?

-Si Penélope…bueno pues creo que nos vemos mañana

-Diviértete mucho Em tienes que contarme todo

Esta bien, hasta luego Hotch

-Adiós Prentiss

Salí y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, baje las escaleras y Salí del edificio, el estaba ahí en su coche

-Hola Emily mucho gusto en conocerte

-Hola Ray igualmente mucho gusto…

-Bueno te pareces si nos vamos

Me subí al coche llegamos a un restaurant muy lindo. La sita fue muy aburrida Ray no era el tipo de hombre que yo buscaba, solo en algunas ocasiones me hizo reír pero era demasiado…soberbio y solo se la pasaba hablando de su físico.

Me llevo a mi casa me despedí de el y subí a mi apartamento. Puse la contestadora tenia 3 mensajes de vos

"_**usted tiene tres mensajes de voz"**_

_Hola Emily…soy yo García que tal como te fue…tienes que contarme todo con lujo de detalle, adiós nos vemos mañana suerte. _

_Hola Emily soy Aarón me estoy asegurando de que ya llegaste pero veo que aun no…bueno mañana nos vemos…Te amo Em._

_Hola amor con que estas saliendo con alguien nuevo, ese tipo Ray no te conviene Emily estuve a punto de tirarle un balazo pero me puse a pensar que no debía gastar balas en personas que no me importan, debo decirte que te veías hermosa con ese vestido… recuerdas que ese mismo vestido lo usaste en nuestra primera cena, pero ahora te quedaba mas justo te veías mas sexy... Nos vemos luego Lauren, te amo._

Me quede atónita, dios mío el me había estado espiando… el ya sabe donde estoy que voy a hacer, tengo miedo…

Que le parece como ya dije disfruten el siguiente capitulo porque todo puede pasar XD comentes acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias…gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

Disculpen por la tardanza pero no había tenido tiempo de subir este capitulo, pero bueno aquí esta espero y les parezca bueno.

CAPITULO 10

-¡Emily!- grito García apenas y había salido del ascensor, no estaba de humor como para hablarle de mi sita de ayer con Ray.

-Dios Emily cuéntame todo… ¿como estuvo?

-No hay mucho que decir García, la verdad el no es mi tipo fue un poco aburrido, solo se la paso hablando de su físico…

-Enserio o que mal era tan guapo

Camine hacia mi escritorio, en el había un arreglo de flores…flores moradas como la que me había dejado Doyle hace un año.

-Oh Prentiss ¿Quién te ha mandado esas flores? ¿Fue Ray?...

Tome la tarjeta que venia junto con el arreglo y leí lo que estaba escrito en ella

"_Hola Emily fue agradable volver a verte después de tanto tiempo de pensar que estabas muerta, nos vemos pronto"_

_Ian Doyle_

Me quede helada García estaba ahí pero no sabia si decirle… no quería preocuparla

-¿De quien son?... ¿Que dicen?

-mmm… son de… son de Ray dice que le agrado conocerme y que fue muy divertido salir conmigo.

Todos a la sala de juntas, tenemos un caso –dijo Hotch

-2 mujeres de 35 a 40 años delgadas, morenas y con piel pálida, fueron secuestradas en sus casas, todas fueron violadas encontradas sin corazón y con un tatuaje de un trébol de 4 hojas en el pecho.

Un trébol de 4 hojas…era igual al que tengo yo… el que me había hecho Doyle

-Muy bien en media hora salimos prepárense-dijo Hotch

-Aron ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Calor Em dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es que creo que el asesino es Doyle

-¿Estas segura?

-Si el mismo tatuaje que tienen ellas lo tengo yo…Doyle me lo hizo

-Ve a un Hotel y por ningún motivo vayas a ir a tu casa el podría estar ahí, mandare a un policía para que te este cuidando.

-Esta bien Aarón

_Cuídate Em, te quiero- cerró la puerta de la sala de juntas y lo bese como si fuera nuestro ultimo beso.

-Estaré bien Aarón, adiós

…

Me dirigí al hotel con el policía que me habían asignado, ya era muy tarde, me había quedado en la unidad hasta tarde, ahí me sentía segura.

-Agente Prentiss, cualquier cosa que se lo ofrezca estoy fuera de su departamento

Entre a la habitación estaba muy cansada ¿Cómo estaría el equipo?...me fui a la cama apague la luz y me acosté

-Hola Emily

Me levante exaltada prendí la lámpara y ahí estaba Doyle. Intente escapar pero él me tomo del cuello y me tiro en la cama

Ian por favor no me hagas daño-grite pero el policía no entro a la habitación

-Ni lo intentes él policía esta muerto… ahora solo quedamos tu y yo. Quiero recordar viejos momentos que pasamos juntos

Rompió mi blusa el trataba de violarme, grite pero nadie me escuchaba forceje, trate de quitármelo de encima pero él era mas fuerte, me estaba lastimando. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

Extrañaba estar contigo Lauren

Al fin me dejo, me sentía sucia…el me había hecho sentir sucia

-Debes estar cansada-tomo mi cuello y comenzó a ahorcarme hasta que quede inconsciente…de ahí no supe nada mas.


	11. Chapter 11

Que bueno que les haya gustado el capitulo pasado y pues creo que este viene mejor =D

CAPITULO 11

HOTCH

Llegamos de ir a hablar con los familiares de las victimas, lo primero que hice fue hablarle a Emily pero no contestaba su celular.

-Dios Emily contesta- no me contestaba así que fui a al Hotel

Había muchos coches de policía ¡EMILY! ¿Que habría pasado?

-Disculpe señor no puede pasar-me detuvo un policía

-Soy el agente Aarón Hotchner de FBI

-Muy bien puede pasar

-¿Que fue lo que paso?...

-No se mucho pero creo que unos locos entraron y dispararon a todos los que estaban ahí.

-Gracias-entre apresuradamente, fui a la habitación de Emily pero no había nadie solo estaba ahí su celular y su chaqueta. Todo había sido mi culpa, por no dejar que nos acompañara al caso, ahora la tenia secuestrada Doyle.

Llame al quipo y les pedí que se reunieran en la unidad estaba cansado pero no descansaría hasta encontrar a Emily

…

EMILY

Mi cabeza me dolía mucho ¿en donde estaba? No podía ver nada mis ojos estaban vendados

-Ya despertaste dormilona- quito la venda de mis ojos

-¿Dónde estoy Doyle ? –estaba atada a una silla de pies y manos

Lauren tranquila estas en mi casa .De nuevo estamos juntos como antes…

Ahí en la habitación había un chico de no mas de 17 años, supuse que era su "ayudante" se veía asustado y preocupado

-James ¿Por qué te llamo Doyle?-Le pregunto en vos baja

-Así me llamo…

-Pero si tú te llamas James Hall

-Eres idiota o que… me están buscando tengo que usar otro nombre…Voy a salir quédate con ella, no la dejes ir ni la desates es demasiado lista. Si trata de hacer algo has lo que sea pero no la mates.- Doyle salió de la casa

-¿Oye como te llamas?...

-Soy Jhon

-¿Me podrías decir que hora es?

-Son las 11:00 de la mañana

-Jhon ayúdame…se que eres un chico bueno y que no quieres estar aquí, soy policía… yo te puedo ayudar. No te pasara nada solo desátame por favor

-Yo… no puedo hacerlo-salió de la habitación y me dejo ahí

-¡YA REGRESE! Hola amor es hora de comience la acción- me apunto con una pistola en la cabeza

-¡Espera! Solo quiero pedirte un favor, quiero despedirme de mi equipo

-Esta bien como tu desees Lauren.

HOTCH

Estábamos en la sala de juntas cuando García recibió un mensaje que decía

"_si quieren despedirse de su amiga entren a esta pagina"_

-¡NO EMILY!-Grito García cuando la vimos en la imagen sentada en una silla

-hola chicos… quise despedirme de ustedes por si llega a pasar algo… se que me encontraran ya pudieron una vez, no deben fallarme esta vez

Reid solo quiero pedirte perdón por hacerte sufrir hace un año y ahora de nuevo, tú eres como un hermano para mí al cual quiero mucho y aprecio demasiado… mi pequeño geniecito.

García, nena te quiero demasiado… también quiero pedirte quiero pedirte una disculpa por mentirte de nuevo, no pierdo la esperanza pero si por algún motivo yo llegara a… no olvides que fuiste como una hermana

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos como en los nuestro. Quería ir a matar a ese hombre no podía ser que le hiciera daño que estuviera haciendo sufrir a Em.

Morgan mi chico sexy…eres una persona maravillosa, 5 años de conocernos son los suficientes como para sentir que somos como hermanos te quiero

Rossi en ti pude ver una figura paterna en la cual confiar. Esos momentos de charlas contigo no los podre olvidar.

Seaver en verdad me hubiera gustado conocerte más y ser buenas amigas…

Hotch… como ya dije se que ustedes llegaran y me salvaran pero si por algunas razón llegan tarde, quiero que sepas que… que te amo y estos días que pude estar contigo fueron muy lindos, eres un hombre maravilloso. Por favor si no vuelvo despídeme de Jack y dile que es el niño mas lindo del mundo y que lo quiero…

En la pantalla apareció Doyle con una pistola apuntando a la cabeza de Emily

-por favor JAMES HALL no me mates…

-Díganle adiós

Se cerro la ventana de transmisión, todos nos quedamos en silencio fue cuando Reid dijo

-¿Escucharon como lo llamo?

Les gusto mañana un poco mas ya casi se termina mi historia =(


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos pues este es el ultimo capitulo de_ "DE VUELTA" _. Es muy emocionante y ojala les guste. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron día con día mis actualizaciones y los que compartieron las emociones junto conmigo en cada capitulo, por ustedes creo que seguí escribiendo hasta terminarla. Y ojala esta llegue a ser una de sus historias favoritas =) 

Capitulo 12

-James Hall-dijo Morgan

-García, busca alguna casa o departamento que haya rentado o comprado Doyle con este nombre

-Aquí esta Doyle rento una casa hace algunas semanas, no esta muy lejos de la unidad

-Muy bien mándanos la dirección…

…

-Bueno ya te has despedido ahora me toca a mi, adiós Lauren- me apunto con la pistola, estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca, tal vez esto funcionaria

-Ian ¿enserio me quieres matar?... yo pensé que me amabas

-De que estas hablando, que acaso no recuerdas… tu me mandaste 7 años a la cárcel cuando yo en verdad te amaba

-Ian yo también te amaba pero ese era mi trabajo…Lauren te ama… yo te amo… yo estaba dispuesta a pasar mi vida contigo, pero unos días después te llevarían a la cárcel

Mire a la ventana y vi a Morgan habían llegado los del equipo

-Mientes Emily, Lauren no existe… tu nunca me amaste, solo estas tratando de jugar con mi mente- me volvió a apuntar con la pistola, fue cuando sonó un balazo… la sangre salpico en mi cara, Doyle callo muerto.

Doyle estaba muerto…

-¡EMILY! ESTAS BIEN- fue Aarón directo hacia mi desato mis manos y pies. Me trate de levantar pero no pude Doyle me había dado un balazo

-Aarón me dio…- no pude aguantar, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Pensé que ya todo había acabado… el me disparo no sabia en donde, pero el dolor que sentía era horrible

-Emily aguanta, por favor ya viene la ambulancia

Me sentía débil cansada solo quería cerrar mis ojos y descansar

-Dios Em no cierres los ojos por favor quédate conmigo…

No aguante mas y cerré los ojos…

…

Un dolor espantoso me despertó… estaba en una habitación de un hospital blanca, ahí sentado en un sillón estaba Hotch

-Emily ¿estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Si Aarón estoy bien ¿Qué fue lo que paso? auch!...

-Que pasa Em ¿te sientes bien?

-Si es que me duele mucho la parte de mi abdomen, supongo que ahí fue donde me disparo

-Si estuviste casi 3 horas en operación, se complicaron las cosas pero al final todo salió bien…

-¿Y Doyle?

-El esta muerto ya puedes estar tranquila, el ya no te podrá hacer mas daño…

-Hola Prentiss- entro todo el equipo a la habitación

-¿Como te sientes Emily?

-Pues no del todo bien acabo de salir de una operación

-Nos alegra mucho que estés bien- Dijo Rossi

-Gracias chicos si no hubiera sido por ustedes tal vez yo… no estaría aquí, los extrañe mucho…

-Lo bueno es que estarás de nuevo con nosotros nena – dijo García

Estaba muy feliz, al fin podría estar de nuevo con mi equipo sin ninguna preocupación… Estuve a punto de morir, pero eso ya era pasado. Estaría con Aarón y eso también me ponía feliz.

Estuve dos días en el hospital tenia que reposar. Cuando Salí fue por mi Aarón

-Oye Emily ¿aceptaras la cita que me prometiste hace algunos días?

-Claro que si Aarón estas y muchas más

-Te amo Emily

-Yo también- lo bese y nos fuimos desde ahora estaríamos juntos el y yo. Además de que volvería con mi equipo cuanto tiempo lo espere y ahora estaba pasando…

"¿Qué es la vida si no un sueño?" - Lewis Caroll

_FIN_

Que les pareció el final de mi historia… pues espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría que esto sucediera en la serie. Gracias por seguir la historia =D


End file.
